


Na lotniskach

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	Na lotniskach

Za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z nich leciał samolotem, ten drugi czekał na lotnisku, trzymając w rękach kartkę z jakimś głupim napisem.  
  
Zaczęło się od Jurija. Kiedyś przez pomyłkę przyjechał o wiele za wcześnie i spędził w poczekalni ponad godzinę na piciu herbaty, wysyłaniu do Otabeka swoich zdjęć na Snapchacie z różnymi filtrami — doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciel zobaczy ten spam dopiero po wylądowaniu — i obserwowaniu ludzi czekających na swoich bliskich. Kiedy dostrzegł, że niektórzy trzymają tabliczki z imionami i nazwiskami, niewiele myśląc, wyrwał stronę ze swojego podręcznego notesu i nabazgrał: „Jestem bodyguardem słynnego motocyklisty z Kazachstanu, proszę trzymać się od niego z daleka!”. Otabek zareagował żartobliwym wywróceniem oczu i kazał mu dopisać, że jest również słynnym DJ-em. Jurij w rzeczy samej dopisał.  
  
Następnym razem Otabek czekał na Jurija z napisem: „Rosyjska wróżka”, a ten wyszczerzył się szeroko i zabrał mu kartkę, twierdząc, że chce zachować ją na pamiątkę. _Zrobię ci takich więcej, jeśli chcesz_ , odpowiedział wtedy Otabek. _Będziesz miał całą kolekcję_. Jurij zarzucił mu rękę na ramię, unosząc się na palcach, i odparł dziarsko, że jak zobaczy go kiedyś bez tabliczki, to się odkręci na pięcie i wróci do Rosji.  
  
Wymyślali coraz to dziwniejsze i bardziej pokręcone napisy, zaczęli używać kolorów, dorysowywali karykatury. Otabek raz nawet czekał na Jurija z banerem przedstawiającym kota z zielonymi oczami i blond grzywką, mającego na sobie kubraczek w białe, ciemnoniebieskie i czerwone pasy. _Poprosiłem siostrę, żeby mi namalowała_ , wyjaśnił. _Ja tylko mówiłem, jak to ma wyglądać_.  
  
Nie zwracali uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia innych ludzi. Ta lotniskowa tradycja sprawiała, że łatwiej było im się potem żegnać, gdy mieli przed sobą wizję kolejnego radosnego powitania.


End file.
